mylinkfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmigrationToOz
=SOL= * sol-schedule * assessing-authorities http://www.immi.gov.au/skilled/sol/ =Assessment= ACS * migration-skills-assessment * Skills Assessment Guidelines for Applicants =EOI= * 189 * 190 state-plans * 489 http://www.immi.gov.au/skills/skillselect/ =First Entry= * http://www.immi.gov.au/living-in-australia/settle-in-australia/to-do-first/ * Beginning a life in Australia Booklets Permanent Address * a permanent address (does not have to be your house) is needed for TFN, Medicard, Bank Statement ... * a local phone number LivingInMelbourne#Prepaid_SIM_Card. Tax File Number * Apply Online *# make entry with passport at border/airport; *# apply for every adult of the family (both parents); *# apply for a TFN online apply-now, it takes 20min; *# wait for envelope to arrive, 28 days; *# do NOT apply twice. * Online individual Tax File Number (TFN) registration. * Apply for a Tax File Number (TFN) * Victoria ATO shopfront locations *# Make an appointment for an interview at these shopfronts by phoning us on 13 28 61 (English), 13 14 50 (non-English, Translate Service). ** Dandenong Australian Taxation Office 14 Mason St DANDENONG VIC 3175 ** Geelong Centrelink Centrelink Service Centre 12-14 Little Ryrie St GEELONG VIC 3220 Open 8:30am-4:30pm weekdays ** Melbourne CBD Australian Taxation Office Collins Square 747 Collins St DOCKLANDS VIC 3008 Bank Account Apply within 6 weeks, as you usually need only your passport as identification. After six weeks you will need extra identification to open an account. Open a bank account * BankingOz Medicare * hold Australian citizenship or a permanent visa Eligibility Enroll the whole family, do not say No in Medicare office. #* The Glen Shopping Centre Shop 5 Level 1 235 Springvale Road Glen Waverley VIC 3150 Phone: +132 011 # take the temporary card with whole family names on it, needed for Centrelink; # wait for envelope, takes 20 days; # do NOT register at Medicare twice Reference * Register with Medicare * medicare-online-services * create Australia gov account * feedback and complaints * 31岁以上的人短登时不要开medicare卡 * 浅谈澳洲的福利政策：育儿补贴、养老金制度、Medicare及其它可能的相关福利 Centrelink # Create an account online or at the office, write down the CAN/CRN Register with Centrelink; # Provide documents to upgrade access level, from level-1 to level-3; # Provide documents for NAT-1432 Tax file number - applicaton or enquire for individuals for every adult member. * Minimum Required Access Level 3. (If you are able to visit a CSC and provide any of the following approved photo proof of identification (POI) you are able to achieve a higher access level. The following approved photo POI may be used: ** Australian Drivers Licence ** Australian Passport ** Australian Shooters Licence ** Australian Security Licence ** Overseas Passport) Family Tax Benefit * Part A+B * outside-Australia Rent Assistance * eligibility click ** not a homeowner in principal place of residence (previous living country) ** a homeowner travelling away from your principal place of residence for more than 12 months * make claim click Discount * Low cost computers http://workventures.com.au/webshop AMEP Register for English Classes English languages courses for new arrivals in Australia are provided under the Adult Migrant English Program (AMEP). * As a new resident, you may be entitled to receive free English language tuition of up to 510 hours. * Register as soon as possible or you could lose your entitlement. ** These clients may be eligible within their first 12 months of arrival to Australia. ** You should register for classes within 6 months of the date your visa commences and start classes within 1 year. ** You will have 5 years to complete classes. ** These timeframes may be extended in particular circumstances. Schooling Enrol Your Children in School Driver License Apply for a Driver's Licence =Children and Other Family= Family and Visitor Visa Children born in Australia automatically acquire Australian citizenship if at least one parent is an Australian citizen or permanent resident at the time of the child's birth. Children born outside Australia to parents who are not Australian citizens do not automatically acquire Australian citizenship, nor are they eligible for citizenship by descent. Most children born outside Australia to permanent resident parents will need to apply for a Child (subclass 101) visa. The current processing time for the Child (subclass 101) visa is approximately 14 months. Fees http://www.immi.gov.au/allforms/pdf/990i.pdf. * Child Visa 101 http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/child/101/ * Family Visa Processing Times http://www.immi.gov.au/about/charters/client-services-charter/visas/5.0.htm * Visitor Visa 600 http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/ Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/more-information.htm open Tourists/Visitors Visa * 访客签证 http://www.china.embassy.gov.au/bjngchinese/DIMAcn31.html 打开 ** 600类别 打开 Visitor Visa Subclass 600 ** 访客签证 600类别 打开 * Class 600 open * 600 Checklist check-list * 600 Toursit Stream pdf * Fee $115 Form 990i pdf * Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/index.htm open Tourist stream # Form 1419 Application for a Visitor visa - Tourist stream pdf # Australian office of the department open #* VIC Melbourne CBD open #* VIC Dandenong open #* SA Adelaide open #* WA Perith # Immigration Offices Outside Australia open #* China, Beijing, Australian Embassy open #* China, Guangzhou, Australian Consulate-General open #* China, Shanghai, Australian Consulate-General open #* China, Hongkong, Australian Consulate-General open * Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/applicants.htm open Sponsored family stream # Form 1418 Application for a Visitor visa – Sponsored Family stream pdf # Form 1149 Application for sponsorship for Sponsored Family Visitors pdf # Sponsored Family Visitor Processing Centres open #* New South Wales, Victoria, Tasmania or the ACT open #* Queensland, Northern Territory, South Australia or Western Australia open * Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/applicants.htm open Other classes * Electronic Travel Authority Subclass 601 open * eVisitors Subclass 651 open * Tourist visa Subclass 676 open ** Longer Tourist Visas for Parents of Australians Subclass 676 open Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visitors/tourist/visa-options.htm